tombraiderfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tony Secord
Real Name:'Anthony "Tony" Michael Secord '''Date of Birth:'March 15,1976 'State of Birth:'Massachussetts 'City of Birth:'Boston 'Age:'36 'Nationality:'American 'Occupation:'Archaeologist 'Gender:'Male 'Blood Type:'AB+ 'Height:'6.5 'Weight:'299 lb '''Weapons of Choice:C96 Mauser (Dual Wield),Colt M1911A1,Switchblade,STG-44 (Rare),X-5 Double Whammy Equipment:'Custom Designed Equipment '''Marital Status:'Single (Formerly dated Lara Croft when they attended Gordonstoun) 'Spouse(s):'Lara Croft 'Children:'None 'Parents:'Anthony and Abigail Secord 'Siblings:'None 'Friends and Allies:'Peter Ravencroft,Lance Smith (Formerly),ACS (Adaptive Computer System) 'Vehicles of Choice:'Aston Martin V12 Vanquish,X02 Wyvern,2001 Harley Davidson Fatboy 'Current Residence:'Secord Manor 'Powers and Abilities:'Divine Powers 'Favorite Food:'Homemade Pizza 'Favorite Music Bands:'Metallica,AC/DC,Guns n' Roses,KISS,Def Leopard,T-Rex,Led Zeppelin 'Languages Spoken:'English,Spanish,French,Italian,German,Russian,Hungarian,Chinese,Korean,Japanese 'Martial Arts Used:'Mixed '''1976-1989 Tony Secord was born on March 15,1976 to TV host Anthony Secord and actress Abigail Secord.Not much is known about his childhood,However he did grow up in Miami,Florida.by 1989,Tony was already attending school at the Gordonstoun Boarding School where he became aquainted with a young Lara Croft.He graduated from Gordonstoun within that same year as well.By that same year,Secord's parents died in a plane crash over the Atlantic due to a lightning storm and he attended the funeral.Later on he went to the reading of the will where he inherited Secord Manor and all it's possessions. '1989-Present' The Offspring of the Immortals (Fan Fiction) After graduating at 23,Secord started to work as an archaeologist for the United States Government due to the fact that they wanted to look for new means to harness the power of ancient artifacts for present day technology.By his early 30s,Secord discovered a map that led him to a temple hidden in the Caribbean Islands and he found that this temple was apart of three cultures,The Norse,The Greeks and The Babylonians.He realized that these three clues had pictographs representing either ancient weapons or knowledge (Including the wisdom of Nabu,Mjolnir and the Bow of Eros).Each of these represented the personality of the Divine Ones (Gods and Goddesses) and Secord realized that all three of these artifacts were trusted to the most worthy of people.The Divine also said that supernatural powers would be bestowed to the most worthy of people.Eventually he discovered that Lara Croft had used Mjolnir before and he called her about the Divine Power.He asked for the asked her for the gauntlets and belt of Thor and so Lara agreed to lend them to Secord,In return to bring Mjolnir back as well as to accompany him on this adventure,Secord agreed to the terms and so they headed to the Artic Sea of the ruins of The Midgard Serpent.They retrieved Mjolnir due to the fact that he used a suit resistant to Eitr,After testing it with the same substance 2 years earlier.They left for Greece in search of the bow of Eros and so they headed for the temple at the base of Mt.Olympus where they discovered that secret tunnels led to the artifacts of many gods and goddesses.Lara and Tony didn't realize though that he was being followed by a man named Lance Smith,A former friend of his that was caught by the Police in France in an attempt to steal art from the Louvre.Fortunately for them,The Bow of Eros was there and so they took the artifact,Making a vow to return it afterwards and they headed for Iraq.Once there, they met a contact of his named Dr. Lisa Benson,An individual researcher from England that assisted him through their quest in seeking the Wisdom of Nabu.They discovered the knowledge of Nabu within the ruins of hidden catacombs within the desert and retrieved the artifacts.Now it was time for them to head for the Temple of the Divine,Located in England.Lara and Tony arrived there and searched throughout the catacombs and halls of the great temple and eventually they came across the part of the temple where the people of the ancient world worshipped the Greek,Norse and Babylonian Gods.There were 2 pedistals there,One using the writtings of the Norse,Another was with the writtings of the Greeks and the last was for the Babylonians.They placed all of the artifacts in their correct spots.Suddenly the floor in the middle of the artifacts openned,With a pedistal rising from the openning in the floor.On the pedistal was a glowing white orb,Secord went to retrieve it,However Lance Smith stopped him before he could get ahold of it.Lance went over to the orb and took it off of the pedistal,However he did not recieve the power of the divine due to him being unworthy.Secord,Being very sneaky ordered Lance's second in command Peter Ravencroft (An undercover FBI agent) to arrest Lance for his escape from prison.Peter grabbed Lance,Cuffed him and Tony revealed to Lance that the only reason why Lance could follow him was that Secord payed Lance's computer hacker Joseph Parish to follow him at every turn.Lance was shocked to find out that he was caught in a trap the whole time.Tony retrieved the orb from Lance and held it,Fortunately he was a worthy person to wield the power of the Divine and immedietly the powers of the orb flowed into him,Making him powerful,However he would use these newfound powers for good.Lara and Peter also gained the power of the immortals as well.Even though Secord gained this power,The Orb's power is limitless,However it only goes to the most worthy.Also in the temple,Tony also admitted to Lara that on the day they broke up,He wanted to propose to her and she was stunned to realize this,So Secord kneeled in front of her and proposed with the orb in his hand.She said yes and she gained her powers and so they kissed for the first time in years.They finally married and spent their honeymoon on Secord's Luxury Cruise. 'Powers and Abilities' When he gained the powers of the orb,Secord became godlike,However using his powers to save the people of the world he lives in. *'Immortality:'Is an power that was given to Secord when he gained his abilities.With this he can live forever. *'Superspeed:'Is a power that Secord has used on numerous occassions and it allows him to move at amazing speed. *'Teleportation:'Is a power that Tony Secord possesses to move from place to place without running,Jumping or flying. *'Superhuman Strength:'Is the power that allows Secord to lift tons above his shoulders. *'Superhuman Senses:'Allow Secord to Hear,Smell and see things in the world no other person cannot. *'Accelerated Healing:'Is a power that allows Secord to heal any and all injury he may sustain on his missions. *'Genetic Memory:'Secord is capable of remember any part of his life (Where he's been,What he did,etc) *'Immunity to Disease and Magic:'Secord is also known to withstand virtually magic and every disease. *'Ability to Wield Weapons of the Gods:'Secord's most unique power is that he can wield and control all the weapons the gods of the ancient world left here. *'Invulnerability:'Is a power allowing Secord to withstand virtually any and all weapons,He is not invincible however. *'Flight:'Is another power that allows Tony to soar through the sky at will. *'Changing Others:'Is a very unique ability that allows Secord to change anyone else into a being like him,However they must be worthy to gain these powers. *'Duplication:'Is the power that allows Secord to make more of himself all at once. *'Telekinesis:'Is the power that allows Secord to move multiple objects at the same time. 'Description' Tony is 6.5ft,Male,Caucasian,Weighing 299 pounds.He has a pompadour haircut and blue eyes.He usually wears a black leather jacket,White shirt,Sometimes a black 1930's Fedora and black sunglasses.He also wears black NIKE sweatpants,A necklace with the ring that he was going to give to Lara Croft as a proposal ring,Which he wears as a reminder of his love for her.He also has a backpack set up like Lara,However,This doesn't come with the back,Although he can hook one on his back,This is mainly to carry is firearms,For Concealment purposes only.He is also well fit due to his daily routine in a gym thats in a secret passage of Secord Manor. 'Major Discoveries' Since he is an archaeologist,Secord also has a list of discoveries that have made him famous over the years. *The Orb of the Divine (The Offspring of the Immortals) *The Elixir of Life *The Golden Fleas *Gungnir *The Bow of Eros (The Offspring of the Immortals) *The Wisdom of Nabu (The Offspring of the Immortals) 'Personality' Tony is hardworking and never rests until he gets the job done.He's also very fair to the people that he is allied with and anyone else that he comes across.Another thing that makes Secord unique is the fact that he is incorruptable and not ever taken for granted by anyone or anything.He also has the mind of a scholar and is very gifted in the knowledge from simple English to being skilled with Technology.He is also known for being sharp with comebacks and occassionaly brings out humor. 'Hobbies' Aside from work,Secord enjoys many things in his life.He likes watching the Three Stooges,Hogan's Heroes,As well as comedies and horror films.When he's got the spare time,Secord loves to make innovative gadgets.He also likes to look for new alternative fuel and power sources for the future humans.Secord also enjoys using his Mash System (A videogame system,Intergrated with every old and new system that he possesses).He also has a passion for traveling to other places.He's even got a passion for collecting old guns from the American Civil War to World War 2. 'Relationship and Marriage to Lara Croft' "You Know Lara,I don't think I'll ever find anyone like you again,But no matter what,I'll never stop loving you and that is a promise I intend to keep"-Tony Secord to Lara Croft When they broke up In his life,Secord has dated many girls,However no girl was like Lara Croft.He used to date Lara during their time at Gordonstoun,However their relationship got in the way of their success and so Croft decided to break up with Secord.Although he had planned to visit Lara,He never got the opportunity to do so because of his work,However he did go to Lara in order to give her the retrieved Mjolnir.She invited him in for lunch and had such a good time.That day for Tony felt like being back in school dating her and one thing for sure was,No matter what ever happened to them and their relationship over the years,He never stopped loving her.He even planned to propose to Lara and he wanted to marry her on their last days at Gordonstoun,But when Lara told him that they need to go their separate ways,He took it somewhat to heart.Eventually when they found The Orb of the Divine,Tony proposed to Lara and gained powers he had and soon after,They married the next day.The couple spent their honeymoon on Secord's Luxury Cruise.They later divorced and she married Hunter Dennis. Weapons and Equipment Alongside his superhuman powers,Secord is also armed with conventional weaponry. Dual C96 Mauser:Are Secord's 2 main pistols of choice that he has modified against mud and with a new feeding system.The weapon still fires the .45 ACP and 9x19mm Parabellum 5-10 Round Magazine. Colt M1911A1:Is the Secondary sidearm of choice for Secord,However he has not modified it.The weapon still fires the .45 ACP in a 7-8 round Magazine Switchblade:Aside from his main arms and sidearm,Secord also uses 2 Switchblades,One is hidden in his boot and the other is on a spring loaded system that only activates to wearer's brain. Spring Loaded Weapon System:Is a custom designed system developed by Secord that is equipped with a few extra weapons.The Spring Loader is activated by a neural impulse that activates whenever the wearer needs it.The Loader is equipped with the main Switchblade that Secord uses for emergencies and a small reloadable,Magazine fed Zip Gun that fires a 9x19mm Parabellum.There are also small magazine pouches on the Loader as well. Holographic Computer Sunglasses:Is another piece of innovative equipment,That Secord uses on his missions.The glasses he uses only responds to his eyes using a retinal scanner and no other person can see the Computer screen within the glasses.If the user is not Secord,The glasses uses a defense mechanism that allows the lenses to emit an electrical shock into the eye of the unauthorized user. Technology Developed by Secord When at home,Tony is assisted by his custom made computer system, ACS (Adaptive Computer System) that was one of his first creations.He usually makes these in his laboratory a secret passage leading to basement. *A.C.S (Adaptive Computer System):As seen at the top,Secord's very first invention was ACS which is a custom designed computer system that can adapt itself to any other kind of computer with an irreplacable micro chip.A.C.S is also known to possess a self defense mechanism in case Secord is ever attacked or needs assistance.A.C.S utilizes Artificial Intelligence,However he is loyal to Secord in everyway.A.C.S is also powerful enough to withstand any kind of computer viruses or hacks due to his universal microchip. *Cloning Tanks:Is a very unique piece of technology that Tony Secord has developed.With just a blood sample of any deceased person,Secord can clone anyone within an hour,No matter what time they died. *Net Round:Is a very innovative device capable of firing a round from any handgun and releasing a net that can expand to the height of 7 ft in midair.The net is made from a titanium and steel blend that are strong enough to take down a person and the thickness of it is the size of nanofibers. *Holographic Computer Sunglasses:Is another piece of innovative equipment,That Secord uses on his missions.The glasses he uses only responds to his eyes using a retinal scanner and no other person can see the Computer screen within the glasses.If the user is not Secord,The glasses uses a defense mechanism that allows the lenses to emit an electrical shock into the eye of the unauthorized user. Vehicles Tony likes using many vehicles on his missions and he goes in styles. Aston Martin V12 Vanquish Car Name:Aston Martin V12 Vanquish Country of Origin:England Type Engine:Custom Air Fueled Engine Armor:Ornitrium/Trinantium Alloy Weapons *Retractable Headlight Machine Guns *Sunbeam Cannons *Retractable Dual Side Vent Deploying Missile Launchers *Rear Light Oil Slick *License Plate Jack Mines *Engine Grill Shotguns,Machine Guns and Missile Launchers *Grill Strobe Mirror Gadgets *Re-Inflatable Tires *Grip Tires *A.C.S Holographic Windshield Computer System *Door Handle Handprint Scanner (Works for Tony Secord and Lara Croft) *Ejector Seats *Slider Tires *Small TV *Refridgerated Beverage Holder *Forensics Examiner *Cloaking Device *Extra Weapon Storage *Survival Gear (In an openning compartment under the back seats) *Thermal,Infared and Night Vision Cameras *Air Powered Nitro Booster 2001 Harley Davidson Fatboy Motorcycle Name:Fatboy Country of Origin:USA Type Engine:Custom Air Fueled Engine Armor:Ornitrium/Trinantium Alloy Weapons *Headlight Sunbeam Cannon *Retractable Side Gas Tank Machine Guns *Rear Light Oil Slick and Exhaust Pipe Jack Mines Gadgets *A.C.S Computer Interface *Re-Inflatable Tires *Air Powered Nitro Booster *Grip Tires X02 Wyvern Aircraft Name:X02 Wyvern Country of Origin:Unknown Type Aircraft:Fighter Type Engines:Custom Air Powered Turbines Armor:Onitrium/Trinantium Alloy Weapons *Custom Designed Universal Heat Seeking Missiles *Heavy .50 Caliber Machine Guns *Light .30 Caliber Machine Guns *Decoy Flares Gadgets *A.C.S Interface System *Air Powered Afterburners *Cloaking Device *Stealth *Communication Jammer *Space Flight Device *Hover System "USS Lara" Type Boat:Yacht Country of Origin:USA Engine:Custom Designed Water Powered Engine Armor:Onitrium/Trinantium Alloy Weapons *Integrated Self Loading Torpedo Launchers *Aft .50 Caliber Machine Gun *Bow Automated 20mm Machine Gun *Concealed Bow Stinger Missiles *Decoy Boats Gadgets *A.C.S Automated Defense and Automatic Piloting System *Water Powered Nitro Booster *Concealed Weapon Storage *Survival Supplies *Engine Instant Coolant System *Thermal,Infared,Night Vision Screens *Integrated Holographic Computer Monitor *Extra Storage Space